Where Fault Falls
by Supernaturalloverja
Summary: 4th in Found series:After trying so hard to save eachother it might just be the death of them. Protective/Hurt!Dean Dean/OC Plz Read and Review. Enjoy! Disclaimer:I own nothing except my OC
1. The hunt

Author's note: I recommend reading my other stories first, the first is Lost Love but if you don't: Elizabeth is Dean's girlfriend who I made up.

Prologue:

A dull pain pulsed in the pit of my stomach, and i couldn't help but wince as the pain intensified. I pressed the tender area with a closed fist while a full on grimace spread over my lips. I stared down at my abdomen assuming I would see a repeatedly stabbing knife withdrawing, but I only saw my pressured fist. The pain intensified and before I knew it the dirty carpeted floor was pressed to his knuckles and blood spewed from my mouth, dripping to the staining floor. There was no time, they had to find the hex bag, or this was the end.

x=x=x=x=x=x=x=x=x=x=x=x=x=x=x=x=x=x=x=x=x=x=x=x=x=x=x=x=x=x=x=x=x=x=x=x=x=x=x=x=x=x=x=x=x=x

Chapter 1

The rapid rain beat down on her soaked shoulders as she jogged across the road pavement. Her hat blocked the clean liquid from her dark eyes but not from the rest of her drenched body. She sped up slightly when her house came into view and she treaded up the porch steps, ringing out her hair once new water couldn't pour on the tight pony tail. The white wood door swung open easily and she breathed heavily, walking sorely into the bright kitchen. She poured cold water down her throat before stretching her legs out.

Then something tickled the back of her throat, a small cool trickle. She coughed gently and watched as water spouted from her dry mouth. The water rose rapidly up the back of her throat and she began to choke on the liquid. Water flowed from her lips rapidly out of nowhere as if a fountain where spouting. She choked and gasped as the liquid spurted and clogged her throat still parched throat. Her lungs begged for oxygen but the water was relentless until she collapsed to the ground in a wet pool with starved lungs and stopped heart. Her dark eyes unseeing with a blue tint over her lips.

A couple of blocks away, in a small cramped apartment, a cruel smile cracked the lips of a young man as he stared down at the altar before him. The rush of the kill surged through his veins that would teach the young brunette for turning him down. The adrenaline pumped fast and he knew that he was only getting started.

XOXOXOXOXOXOXOX

Sam sipped his cool beer and watched his brother struggle to keep his eyes off the tight topped girls brushing past him. Elizabeth leaned casually next to him as they joked and teased each other childishly like usual. Girls walked by with either longing or envy burning their pupils. Sam chuckled to himself as a girl 'accidently' spilled her bright pink drink on his shirt.

"Whoops." She giggled while twirling a piece of bleach blonde hair and straightening her tight pink tube top which was a bit small.

"It's alright." Dean charmed while sliding his beer back onto the bar, "I'm going to the bathroom."

"I'm sure these girls would be fine if you just took off your shirt instead." Elizabeth teased with a smile before placing a fast and passionate kiss on his lips. He wrapped his fingers in her hair before pressing his mouth back to hers for a longer time. The blonde gave a look of disappointment before stalking off to her next prey and, Sam could swear she made her jean skirt shorter. Dean walked away sadly to find the men's room.

"Hey." A dark haired man chimed behind Elizabeth making her reel around with a sweet smile. His hair was shaggy and framed a wide grin full of confidence. He was long and lean but not quite as tall as Dean and especially not Sam.

"Hello." She charmed lightly before taking a long sip of her beer.

"I'm Andy." He said with a slender hand shoved towards her. She took it in a light shake while letting her eyes roam for Dean's silhouette to escape from this awkwardness.

"Elizabeth." She stated through a forced smile as she felt the guy's eyes roam her and she resisted the urge to punch him where it hurt.

"It's nice to meet you Elizabeth, how about we go somewhere…quieter?"

"I have a boyfriend, who is actually right behind you." And sure enough when Andy twisted around a muscled man an inch over his height was standing there with wide smirk.

"Hey, buddy." He spat, his smirk widening as he rounded the man and wrapped an arm around Elizabeth.

"Hey, I should…." Andy shuddered before tripping on his own feet to back away.

"Yeah." Dean stated with a loose nod watching as the guy scampered away, "Well we got out of a dangerous fight."

"I know, I thought I would have to call the cops." Elizabeth teased back leaning into Dean's chiseled chest. "I was starting to get afraid."

The man walked away with a light blush and venomous scowl. He glanced back over his shoulder and looked at the gorgeous girl and muscled man. His glare depended as she leaned into his arms with a smile as he was sure they teased him at his fleeting form. But it was fine; there words were going to be a whole lot less painful then what he was going to do to them, because he knew that revenge would be his. His revenge blocked out the cluttered rest of the world swirling around him. He walked tensely to his car and let anger pulse over him in ragged breathes. There had to be a way to drown out some of this blinding anger being pent up. He never climbed into his vehicle though, no, he walked back around to the back of the bar. Stepping over bits of broken bottles and scattered trash without the slightest draw back. That's where he placed another leather pouch, but this one was stronger than his last. The black smoke choked down his throat before he saw anything coming. Though it was till him inside, he still held tightly to control. Relishing in the power rushing through his veins, he could feel as darkness beat his fighting heart and he gave in. Letting the evil have his soul like he had in the very beginning .The dark power rushed through his palms and he looked toward a dingy broken piece of mirror.

There he saw pitch black eyes staring back at him and a menacing grin broke his cheeks.


	2. I'm allowed

Chapter 2:

"Come on, can we go back to the motel? Haven't you had enough beers?" Sam whined to his brother who had three beer bottles in reach. Sam clutched the only beer he had all night and was getting quite tired since the clock passed 2 a.m. "We have a job to do tomorrow, Dean."

"Maybe he is right." Elizabeth conceded downing the rest of her beer in one gulp before setting her elbow on Dean's shoulder followed by her chin. Dean couldn't so no when he felt her heated breathe brushing over his neck.

"Fine." Dean moaned scowling slightly and making his last beer disappear in the blink of an eye.

"I'll wait by the car." Elizabeth whispered softly.

"I'm driving." Sam boasted motioning to the one beer he had drunk.

"Whatever." Elizabeth shrugged before swaying towards the exit. Dean leaned off his stool to watch her retreat, and he wasn't looking at her shoulders.

"Dean!" Sam scolded with a look of disgust because it felt kind of weird after spending so much time with the girl.

"What! I'm allowed." Dean brushed off innocently still keeping his eyes glued to the retreating form. Sam twisted around before feeling a quick palm to the back of his head. He let his hand fly up to the now tender area before turning back to Dean. "You are not allowed."

"I wasn't…" Sam sighed, only getting another scowl from Dean and warning glare before he headed for the car, tossing the keys to Sam over his shoulder. Sam shifted around his brother and slid into the driver's seat before driving off to the motel they had reserved earlier. Then lights were dim in the parking lot and most of them were busted. Dean was already dozing off beside him, his hazel eyes fighting to stay wide. "Come on, we are here."

Dean only moaned softly trying to twist into the car window. "Dean, there is no way I am carrying you into the motel."

"Don't look at me." Elizabeth deflected when Sam looked to her. She pulled out of the car without a stumble and opened the passenger side door. Using her thighs to block Dean's tumbling form from spilling out. She shoved him back into the car before leaning over him to the radio and blasting one of his Metallica tapes. He struck up wide awake and widening his eyes when he saw Elizabeth leaned over him. "Get your mind out of the gutter."

Dean stretched his long legs out of the car and used the frame to pull out. He ran a rough hand over his face before making his way to the motel hearing Elizabeth twist off the radio before following. He walked up to Sam who was jamming the key into the lock and trying to twist it open. "And I thought I was supposed to be the drunk one."

"Ha you think you're so funny." Sam spat grinding his teeth while twisting harder on the un wielding key hole.

"I think I'm adorable, Sammy." Dean retorted standing by with annoyance.

"Why are you breaking into that room?" Elizabeth questioned next to them with a confused look crossing her features, "Let me re phrase that, why are you badly breaking into that room?"

"I'm not breaking in; I'm just trying to open our door."

"Good luck with that." Elizabeth chuckled stretching out her wrists.

"Why don't you try if you're so strong?" Sam spat reluctantly dragging the key out.

"I would but that isn't our room." Elizabeth continued to chuckle plucking the key from Sam's hand and gliding over to the next room before placing the key in the lock and easing it open. Dean burst out laughing next to Sam before following Elizabeth into the room. Sam stood dumb struck for a moment before dragging his feet into the shabby room. The three were out in minutes.

XOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOX

"She drowned on a glass of water." Sam read off the glowing screen, glancing over his shoulder at Dean who was lying on his back and tossing a crumpled piece up over his head.

"Is that possible?" Dean wondered aloud twisting around to Sam and hurling the paper ball into Sam's head. Sam turned and glowered at him in return before turning back to the screen and scrolling down.

"That's why it's our kind of problem Dean." Sam droned without looking back at his chuckling brother.

"Somebody is grumpy, is it your time of the month Samantha?"

"Shut up Dean."

"Would you two stop it?" Elizabeth intercepted waltzing over to Sam and glaring over his shoulder at the article. "So, what else did they find?"

"Nothing and there were no witnesses so our only plan is to check out the crime scene." Sam shrugged breaking his eyes from the screen and looking to his companions.

"Dude, you have been spending too much time as a cop." Dean murmured with a sly smirk. "So, who wants o go?"

"I volunteer for research duty." Elizabeth piped with a raised hand high above her head.

"Why? I won't bite." Dean chuckled staring down at her dark skinny jeaned legs.

"First, I am not so sure about that. Second, there is no way I am going to listen to you guys brag about your pranks or complain." Elizabeth spat picking the laptop off Sam's lap and taking a seat across from him.

"Fine, let's go Sammy. But I'm warning you I am not making out with you in the car." Sam looked between Elizabeth and Dean's devilish smiles with an agape mouth.

"Gross! Thanks for the visual Dean."

"Alright both of you get going, you can disgust each other in the car." Elizabeth called waving her hand toward the door. Dean and Sam shuffled to the door with smirks on their lips, no doubt thinking of ways to tease the other. As they swung open the door Elizabeth beckoned, "And Sam, you know you're just jealous."

XOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOX

Sam was about to explode by the time they reached the house. The petite pale blue one floor house had a bright white porch with flowery shingles. She obviously lived alone telling from the million plants lining the edge and cats lining the window sills. The police had already left and the only remains of their visit was a scrap of yellow tape still stuck to the door frame. The light wood of the kitchen was still stained with a water circle. Dean glanced around to the pictures of the woman, she was quite pretty. Lean and fit with dark hair that swirled down over her shoulders, behind her curved bangs were dark eyes that seemed to lack luster.

"I got something." Sam boasted holding up a leather pouch that he peeled open to show tiny bones and dirt. "Looks like we got a witch."

"Awww, I hate witches." Dean complained glaring down at the un wrapped leather. "Judging by these pictures she didn't have a boyfriend or many friends."

Sam walked over to his brother and took a picture from the wall to stare down at it. "Maybe Elizabeth got something."

"I hope so, because there is nothing here." Dean groaned pining a picture back up before strolling back to his car. Man, he really hated witches.


	3. Witches and Demons and Winchesters Oh My

Chapter 3:

"I hope you got something." Dean whined as he shuffled into the grimy motel room where Elizabeth still sat in the exact same spot as when they left. Her curled fist sat under her chin as she glared quizzing at the computer screen. Her brows were furrowed in concentration and she had clearly been chewing at her bottom lip. "Because it's a dumb witch and there were no neon signs pointing to whoever did this."

"I might have something." Elizabeth wondered aloud breaking her concentrated stare to look up at the entering brothers. Dean perked up at the chance of solving a part of this mystery. "That bar we went to last night, looks like there was a confrontation including her and another guy."

"What happened?" Sam perked from beside Dean.

"A man with dark hair wouldn't leave her alone and the bartender had to get involved and ask him to leave her alone. The guy seemed really pissed when he was forced to leave but he didn't do anything there. It sounds like he was scared of getting in a physical fight; the description says he wasn't very tall or muscular."

"Maybe he found a different way to get back at her." Sam explained running his fingers through his hair.

"I think we should go check out that bar and talk to the bartender. Maybe somebody knew this guy." Elizabeth murmured stretching out from her stiff position in a parade of cracks and pops. "We should all go just in case we end up with a location for this guy."

"Alright, but I'm driving." Dean intertwined before turning back to the door and jogging out to his baby.

"Shotgun!" Elizabeth chuckled rushing out after him and climbing into the passenger side.

"Come on." Sam grumbled before scrunching his long legs into the small space provided, "Could you at least push your chair forward?"

"Ummm let me think about that, no."

XOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOX

The bar was crawling with police when they arrived. Their faces were drawn in confusion and concern along with showing no signs of what was going on. The trio pilled out of the car, Dean and Sam grabbed their badges and Elizabeth went to play innocent and ask questions to the accumulating crowd. Dean and Sam strolled up to the police and flashed their badges.

"State Police, Agents Harrison and Ford." Dean introduced without blinking before clasping his badge back together and shoving it into his leather jacket pocket. "What do we have here?"

"There has been a murder to the bartender here."

"What happened?"

"After closing last night he went out to the back alley to smoke a cigarette and well, honestly I have no clue what exactly happened."

"What do you believe happened?" Sam inserted with a reassuring smile.

"It looks as if his lungs just shriveled up all at once."

"Did you find anything else interesting? Or did anybody see anything?"

"No, we haven't found any witnesses or anything else unusual."

"Can we go check the crime scene?"

"Of course." The young police officer said motioning towards the back alley. The brothers looked to each other before following in the direction of the gesture. Police were crawling around the area and the young man had been correct. The bartender from last night looked old and gray. His skin lacked any color and his eyes were glazed over. His mouth hung open as if still trying to gulp down oxygen to save his starving lungs. They could see the dark stain in his mouth and throat along with the lone cigarette by his feet.

"Sammy." Dean whispered in a hushed tone, Sam twisted around to look at the un surprised eyes of his brother. In his hands he clutched a leather pouch before undoing it to reveal the content. Tiny bones were clinging the ash and strange twisting herbs.

"Dean, this is stronger stuff then the other bag. That means this guy is getting stronger." Sam choked out nervously. His brother groaned beside with mumbled curse words before pulling him back to the crowd. Elizabeth brushed back over to them with a look of expectancy in her eyes.

"This guy is getting stronger judging by the bag, but that's all he left us."

"So, do you think it's him?"

"Oh, it is definitely him."

"Then I got his address."

"Where?"

"Just a couple blocks from here, it's this rundown apartment and it turns out he has had complaints about loud voices coming from his room."

"Well, check mate b itch." Dean chuckled striding back to the car with Sam and Elizabeth following. They drove over to the house, if you could call it a house. Graffiti was the paint job there and most of the doors were left wide open with cigarette smoke wafting out by the pack. The twisted around to the trunk before pulling out guns and knives. Dean pressed a gun into the waistband of his jeans at the small of his back. Sam held one at the base of his sleeve and Elizabeth concealed it under her jacket. "You ready to kill this sucker?"

Sam and Elizabeth nodded their approval before heading up to the room scribbled on Elizabeth's notes. Elizabeth tugged the door knob which stickily swung open and Dean skated in first. They scanned the front two rooms with no avail. Sam had already swung back to the door when a booming voice cracked the dingy place.

"Leaving so soon?" the power drenched voice cackled as an average man came into view.

"Andy?" Elizabeth yelped completely astonished at fear stricken man from the bar. Somehow he was different now though. Something evil was crawling under his skin and a new courage was coursing through tender veins.

"Yes, surprised to see me so soon doll?" He chuckled grimily dragging closer to Elizabeth until his hot dirty breathe could reach her skin. She snapped up her gun and pressed to the center of his chest, using her peripherals to see Dean edge closer while Sam rounded behind Andy.

"Man, some people just can't take a hint." Dean chuckled stepping sternly closer with his gun raised steadily. His hazel eyes quickly flickered to Sam who had rounded behind and steadied his gun.

"I wouldn't do that." Andy teased through a painful grin as he swung his arm back as Sam was flung into the dirty plaster wall. He stuck to the wall with wide eyes and strained neck as he tried to pry forward. "Well, you can't say I didn't warn you."

"Your warnings don't exactly have advance notice I guess." Elizabeth snapped with a charmed smirk.

"Oh, sweetheart, you have no idea." Andy snickered before raising pitch black eyes to her blue ones. Another flick of his shoulder sent Dean into the opposite wall with a strained grunt at the impact. "Put the gun down babe."

"Don't Elizabeth!" Dean yelled straining from the wall that held him. Andy flicked his eyes to him with a malleus grin. A dull pain pulsed in the pit of his stomach and Elizabeth could see a wince of pain raddle across his features. He was released from the clutching wall and fell forward clumsily. He reached for the gun but an onslaught of throbbing wrenched his abdomen. He pressed a closed fist tenderly at the area looking down, excepting to see a knife withdrawing, but only seeing his kneading fist. The pain intensified quickly before overtaking everything.

Elizabeth watched as Dean let the gun slip from his grip and he toppled to the floor. She relinquished her gunpoint and raced to his side. His forehead was damp and lined with lines of agony. He struggled to breathe evenly as she rubbed his tensed back. Blood spewed from his lips as he lost all arm strength and fell forward.

"Stop!" Elizabeth growled as Dean groaned and choked. She clutched him gently trying to decide whether to blast the things head in or hold tight to Dean.

"Why would I do that?" Andy chuckled happily stepping forward confidently.

"Because I'll…."

Dean didn't hear the rest as he gave in to the darkness beckoning to him. Looking up at the Elizabeth before the world swirled into a black abyss and her voice cut short.

XOXOXOXOXOXOXOX

"Come on Dean!" Elizabeth begged shrugging at Dean's shoulders. His eyes flickered completely bare of pain. Elizabeth smiled down at him and helped pull him upward into a standing motion. "Man your heavy."

"What happened?" Dean wondered with bleary eyes and uneven stance. Elizabeth motioned to the man on the floor. Andy was lying there completely stone dead with a bullet to the center of his forehead. Sam was shaking sleep off and tracing over with confusion painted on his mind.

"Let's get out of here." Elizabeth stated before tugging Dean toward the door. Sam helped his brother out to the car with confused murmurs. "Be out in a sec!"

They had already cleared her line of view when she stepped to the altar, slipping a long dagger off the splintered wood. Sliding the sleek blade into her waistband before looking up with a treacherous smirk. Letting her eyes flash pitch black before gliding out behind the Winchesters.


	4. Kill Me!

Chapter 4:

"So where we heading to next brother?" Dean asked happily as Sam rolled his eyes at him in annoyance.

"I'm still looking Dean, stop being so impatient. It won't kill us to stay a night."

"Bitch."

"Jerk."

Dean groaned inwardly before falling back onto the motel bed. His heavy eyelids begged to get the best of him as he strained them wider. Where was Elizabeth? Slowly swiveling his neck his eyes scanned along the planes of the room. Moaning sadly he pulled up from musty comforter and shuffled to the window. Pulling back the moth ridden curtains he glanced out through water stained glass. Her back was toward him as she stood leaning on the impala. Her face turned slightly showing the phone pressed to her ear. Her lips moved rhythmically until she slammed it closed with a strange force and tossed onto the passenger seat. After glancing around she glided back toward the motel. Dean slid out the door and bypassed her un seen before walking over to his car and picking up the tiny piece of plastic.

He shouldn't look, but curiosity ate away at his barriers until the small screen was facing him and displaying a number. Bobby. With confusion clouding his mind he pressed redial.

"Hello." Bobby's gruff voice hushed on the other end of the phone.

"Hey Bobby."

"Dean? How did you get away from that demon?"

"What are you talking about?"

"Elizabeth just called, said you boys had been captured and that she needed my help. I was just about to head down." Realization slammed into Dean head on as the conversation echoed throughout his skull.

"No, you dot have to come down. I can deal with this." Dean muttered with a raw anger before flipping the mobile shut and shoving the compact device into his back pocket. Almost mechanically he traced to the trunk of his car and lifted out a gun and holy water before strutting back to the hotel room at a quickening pace.

He broke through the door silently and lifted the gun to Elizabeth's back. She turned around and glared wide eyed at the barrel pointed toward her.

"What the hell?" She gasped in confusion.

"You're not Elizabeth."

"What are you talking about Dean?" She questioned angrily, Sam standing and moving back from the scene. Dean didn't make any motion to relinquish his hold on the gun and only hardened his features. Elizabeth let her face drop and a smirk rose on her pink lips, "Well, you are getting better smart boy."

"Meg."

"How did you know?" She scoffed humorously placing her hands on slender hips.

"How did you get out of hell?"

"It was difficult but worth it. Especially since it was pitiful human who brought me back."

"I'm going to send you right back."

"Be careful Deany boy, you wouldn't want to hurt this body."

"Get out of her b*tch." Dean spat angrily turning his knuckles white from a strengthening grip.

"But she's so pretty, I enjoy this body. I only wish I had a little more time for playing."

"You're sick."

"So tell me, how did you figure me out?"

"I saw you on the phone, no matter how many times you do this you just aren't getting better."

"I beg to differ babe, are you going to stab me with that pretty little knife of yours. Go ahead but I'm dragging your girl down with me." Meg snided swaying 'her' hips as she edged closer to Dean. He let his grip slack on the blades handle but wouldn't release it fully. "Kill me Dean."

"No."

"Why not? Are you to weak?" She spat haughtily with a widening smirk, "I'm the reason your daddy is dead. My father sliced and burned your mother, and ruined your life."

"You're wrong, my life is better than yours."

"If you call crappy motel rooms and cheap burgers living the life. If you call loosing everybody you love fun. My daddy forced you into the life by murdering your mother in cold blood and messing your baby brother up. We are the reason that you couldn't have a normal life with Lisa, I called those hell hounds. The ones that ripped Jo apart as she desperately tried to save you."

"Shut up b*tch!"

"The hell hounds that sent you down in the pit, I never did thank you for starting the apocalypse did i? Well thanks Dean, couldn't have done it without you."

"I said shut up!"

"You are a monster Dean and you know it's only a matter of time till you snap. Till Sammy goes evil on you and by then you probably won't even blink as you slice his throat open! All of that was me and my family, Dean, I'm the reason you don't get a family!" With that Dean's resolve snapped and rammed into the demon with full force. His fist slammed into her side and he felt a few ribs give at the hit. He timidly stepped back staring at his bloody knuckles and 'Elizabeth' clutching her side. For a moment he swore that her eyes flickered back to pale blue before being eaten why pitch black.

"Nice hit, Dean."

"I didn't…" Dean stumbled wide eyed over his words as he left his scraped hand extended as if it couldn't be a part of him.

"You did Dean, and you knew it was going to happen. Did I find the big bad boy's breaking point?" She teased happily, "Just one little push before you topple over the edge."

"Shut up!"

"You really do need a better vocabulary." Meg danced around Dean before sliding next to tense Sam, "One. Little. Push"

Her hand snapped up with a gleaming knife which she carefully traced along the contours of Sam's face before settling it over his throat. She could feel his desperate swallow under the touch of the blade and steaming blood boiling over with adrenaline. "Kill me Dean, or I'm going to carve up Sam."

"No! cut me not him."

"That isn't nearly as much fun," She giggle leaning in close to Sam's ear, "I know Sammy will scream."

"You are a sick puppy."

"No, but my hell hounds are." She cackled twirling a piece of honey blonde hair around her finger carelessly, even with tense over six foot tall man in her grip. Her hand traced the silvery blade along Sam's arm and leaving a trail of scarlet behind it, earning a hiss of pain from the captive. The distant sound of a gun cocking brought the demon from her pleasure. "Are you being the tough guy?"

Dean only drew a stern breathe through a gritted teeth and watched the lingering blade along his brother's bicep. The colt was clutched in his muscled hand o tight that his knuckles strained white. He stared into Elizabeth's features for any flicker of her. A smirk rose across her pink lips, but it was far different from her own. This one was cruel, a smile that had played during countless murders. A smirk of towering power and loathing making Dean flinch slightly.

"Come on, save baby brother Sam. Pull the trigger." She breathed easily taunting the stained blade over Sam's tender neck earning a terrified intake of air from the young man. "Kill me Dean! Your girl is in here and she sees everything. She has blood on her hands and you want to just let her go. Put her out of her misery. She is screaming and fighting Dean while you stand there! Kill me!"

With that Dean pulled the trigger with an emotionless face. Until the bullet hit flesh, then his face had every emotion known clouding his features.

**Please Review, become it's hard to write when I don't know what people are thinking. Please tell me your thoughts. Thank you,**

**supernaturalloverja **


	5. Cheating

Chapter 5:

Electricity coursed through her body, making sparks fly from under her curtain of skin. She stared down at the bullet wound in her leg and scowled venomously. "That's cheating Dean."

"You should know I don't play by the rules." Dean chuckled teasingly stepping closer as she hunched forward. Screams rippled from the exhausting body but she strained upright. The zapping sizzled away and she pulled upright with a gleam of sweat encasing her forehead.

"I'm far from finished Dean Winchester." She spat with a power not shown in her features before throwing Dean into a fake flower vase across the room. He jumped back to his feet but could make no move because Meg was ready. She tossed him into the pale yellow motel wall and dragged him across slowly before another painful encounter. The last thing Dean Winchester saw was a dark brown boot falling straight for his face, and then everything drew black.

XOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXO

Man his head was killing him, was the first thought that came to Dean's mind. He let his hazel green eyes flutter open to observe the rambled room. Then the events of that day hit him head on. Memories drowned him as he choked for something better.

"Sam!" Dean called frantically crawling over to his brother who was groggily coming to. "Are you okay?"

"Am I okay? That girl made you sandpaper." Sam chuckled softly, but the dry look on Dean's face made his laughter break, "I'm fine."

"Where is she?" Dean inquired immediately after the confirmation that his brother was fine. He raised his head up and scanned the room once again but she was nowhere in sight.

"Meg is till possessing her; she left after knocking us out." Sam muttered softly rubbing the back of his head tenderly.

"Where did she go?"

"I don't know Dean, she just told me that she'd see me later and knocked me out."

Dean pushed off from the stained carpet and stood tensely before walking over to Sam's phone on the side table. He bit his bottom lip before calling the only person he could.

"Hello?" The gruff voice of Bobby Singer mumbled on the other end of the line.

"Hey Bobby," Dean greeted rubbing his face with a rough palm.

"What the hell happened Dean? Could you be more cryptic?"

"Meg possessed Elizabeth, and she's gone."

"Where did she go?"

"If I knew don't you think I'd be going after her?"

"Honestly Dean I don't know, there is no way you're going to be able to kill her."

"We can still save her, we just have to find Meg and exercise her."

"Because that's a piece of cake."

"You've done that before."

"Not with Elizabeth." Dean mumbled shakily sitting back onto the faded cream comforter.

"But you did help Sam through the same thing. Don't worry Dean, we will find her."

"Thanks Bobby, but I'm more worried about saving her." Dean sighed flipping the phone shut and pinching the bridge of his nose tightly.

"She said she would be back, Dean, I don't even know if we have to find her." Sam piped in a tone mixed with both sorrow and hope. Dean groaned at tone his brother was using, he didn't feel hopeful. Sam found hope so easily. He remembered when the doctors had told him he had less than a month but Sam wouldn't believe it and sent him to that healer priest. Or when he sold his soul to save Sam but nope, his brother wouldn't let him go in peace.

"Either way, we are going to be ready." Dean seethed straightening up and grabbing his duffel bag before storming out of the room and off to his sanctuary. The blasting music drowned out all his thoughts until the station changed.

_Guess this means your sorry your standing at my door_

_Guess this means you take back all you said before_

_Like how much you wanted anyone but me_

_Said you'd never come back but here you are again_

_Cause we belong together now yeah_

_Forever united her somehow yeah_

_You got a piece of me and honestly my life would suck without you_

Memories burnt the back of Dean's mind as he listened to the tune. He could smell cheap beer and hear the sounds of insane giggles as he thought of the last time he heard this song. Elizabeth danced crazily on the floor dragging him from his perch on the barstool and forcing him to dance. His arms wrapping to her as she belted the words with a wide words seemed to true now as he thought about, he quickly flicked the station and buried his mind back in to the hard beat.

_It's not too late it's never too late_

_And even if I say it will be alright_

_Still I here you say you want to end your life_

_And again we try to just stay alive_

Another turn of his wrist abruptly ended the song, did he really need to explain that one. His mind swam as the commercial slowed to an end and the song started.

_If I die young bury me in satin_

_Lay me down on a bed of roses_

_Sink me in a river, at dawn_

_Send me away with the words of a love song_

The lyrics ended abruptly as tears sprang up in Dean's eyes. That had been, no was her, favorite song. Dean could remember a gentle hum of the tune drifting from the crevices of the door into the bathroom. Sometimes she would even softly mumble it in her sleep, either way it sounded gorgeous to Dean. How ironic a song she chose?

_Cause it's a sharp knife of a short life_

_Well, I've had just enough time _

It hadn't been enough time though. She hadn't lived long enough and Dean hadn't had her long enough. Dean would give up his life for any person on the street, and had for Sam. Now, the person he wanted to save most might have to die by his own hand. He couldn't live if her blood tainted his skin, possessed or not. Dean Winchester made a promise to himself right then, he was going to save her. No matter the consciences.

**Songs are:**

**My life would suck without you by Kelly Clarkson **

**Never too Late by Three Days Grace**

**If I Die Young by The Band Perry**

**Hope you loved it! Review!**

**supernaturalloverja **


	6. Angels to the rescue, maybe

Chapter 6:

This girl was powerful. Her anger slammed at the walls Meg had built up around the mind she controlled. The strangest feeling welled inside her chest and her heart beat unevenly. They knew she would be back, the brothers weren't idiots. They would probably have fancy devil traps and holy water hot springs waiting for her arrival, then again who said she didn't want to get caught? She had seen the big boy Dean spout tears when the music in his car turned on. This was better than she had ever dreamed or hoped for. A malleolus grin split her lips but another wave of rage rattled her mind and she slouched forward for an instant, clutching both sides of her temples. After regaining herself she decided to enact her plan.

Yes, the boys were going to trap her, but here was no out other than pain for the Winchester brothers. Her palm slid over to a silvery knife jammed in her jean waistband and she slid it out, clutching it painfully in her fist. Before, burying it deep in her abdomen with a groan of pain and sick smile sliding over her face.

XOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOX

Bobby's house was cluttered with books and papers, stacked up to shoulder level. She brisked through without ruffling a single one, her knife held sternly in her grip. Then she saw him, Bobby Singer, completely passed out on the couch a few feet away. A large grin split her cheeks as she stepped closer. Her knife was inches from his puckered throat when a wall stopped her. She slammed into the field before glaring up at the devil's trap above her head.

"Got you b*tch." Dean spat from behind her, walking in cockily from the room adjacent. Meg scowled in way worthy of the devil before running forward into the other side of the devil trap, "Please knock yourself out it would save me trouble."

"What are you going to do? Torture me? Go ahead."

"No, no torture, Sammy! You are going back to hell."

"No!" Meg barked before Dean motioned to Sam and the Latin language began to spill through the air. Meg shook violently in her jacket and twisted her neck in awkward angles. Sam began to slow as he came to the end on his last words…

"Stop!" Bobby bellowed forcing Sam to cut off midsentence.

"What?" Dean questioned urgently pulling his gun back up perpendicular to himself.

"Why isn't she trying to make a deal?"

Dean considered the point before staring down at the captive. There he saw it, the gentle parting between the two sides of her jacket. Behind it was sopping red stain. Dean used the barrel of his gun to move away the fabric from the wound and winced at it.

"Oh, that, it's just a paper cut. Go ahead with the exorcism."

"You b*tch!" Dean growled angrily tossing a dose of holy water into her face. Steam rose from her flesh as she shrieked in agony. Dean's heart was cracking apart inside his chest as looked at the shrieking girl. He couldn't end Elizabeth's life; then again maybe she was already gone. She did this to save him, she always saved him. He was supposed to be the big hero, "Finish Sam."

"Are you sure De…"

"Yes." Dean snapped in frustration.

"Oh, is Dean going to be a big boy and kill an innocent girl, good job." Meg snided wiggling in her binds and winking.

"Sam." Dean growled not breaking eye contact with the demon.

Sam came to his last words as Meg screamed, a cloud of dark billowing smoke spurting from her pink lips. Then her head fell low on her chest and Dean shot forward grabbing the falling figure. Elizabeth's head lolled back and blood dribbled from the corner of her rapidly paling lips. He pressed to fingers to her throat and felt nothing under his touch. Only icy skin which refused to beat.

Tears glistened in his eyes as he shook his head in denial. Sam and Bobby stood back as Dean clutched Elizabeth to his chest.

"Castiel! Cas!" He bellowed up to the ceiling tragically. He glanced around wildly until the trench coated angel appeared, "Save her!"

"It isn't that easy…"

"The hell it isn't!"

"I can't bring back whoever I choose."

"You brought me back."

"God, wanted me too."

"Why not her?"

"She makes you weak."

"So does Sam!"

"Dean…"

"I swear I won't kill another demon until she is with me."

"She can't survive this Dean."

"Yes she can, you can bring her back…"

"Not this one demon Dean. Do you know how much danger she is in with every demon going for your soft spot?"

"Yes, but she's in more danger without me there."

"No, you are just selfish…"

"Why can't I be selfish for once in my life? Why can't I be happy? I'm tired of giving up everyone I love! So, save her Cas or I'm done."

"Fine, but there will be consequences." Castiel churned stepping forward and placing two fingers to Elizabeth's head. A gasp erupted from her chest as her eyes fluttered murkily.

"Elizabeth." Dean cried pressing her into his chest.

"Dean…you are…crushing me." Elizabeth chuckled, Dean pressed his lips to her grin and came back with a megawatt smile. "What happened?"

"What do you remember?"

"Meg…stabbed me. How am I alive?"

"Cas."

"Thank you." Elizabeth blushed to the angel she now realized stood by. He bowed his head but didn't change his facial expression in the slightest. Dean looked at her smirking smile and grinned himself. He had her back, at least for now. He didn't want to know the consequences coming, and he would have screamed like a little girl if he had.


End file.
